vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Outpost Work Order Faction
Prev:Crafting Skills Main: Table of Contents Next: Crafting Stats Guide Overview One of the main ways to gain Crafting experience is to complete crafting work orders. These can be done either in the major cities (New Targonor, Ahgram, Leth Nurae, and so on) or in certain crafting outposts. There are significant advantages to completing work orders in the outposts. One of those advantages is that the outposts offer a range of useful faction adjustments, in factions that every crafter will need if they wish to obtain recipes at the higher tiers, and even more so if they wish to gain access to boat-building recipes or house-building recipes. This page gives a list of the major crafting outposts in Telon, and documents the faction adjustments given by completing work orders at each of them. Note: most housing outposts also have crafting areas. Presentation of Data The data is presented split by continental artisan faction. It is pointed out that two of the three outposts giving Kojan Artisan faction are not actually based on the continent of Kojan! Most of the factional adjustments are given in the form A/B/C/D. These refer to the faction rewards depending on the overall quality at which the work order was completed. *To get the "A" faction adjustment values, every item in the work order must be completed at "A" grade. Note that whether the completions are at 75% quality or 100% quality makes no difference to faction reward. *Failing that, to get the "B" faction adjustment values, every item in the work order must be completed at "B" grade or above. *Failing that, to get the "C" faction adjustment values, every item in the work order must be completed at "C" grade or above. *Finally, if some (but not all) of the items in a multi-item work order failed to make Grade C, or were not even attempted, but at least one item was completed (at grade "C" or above), then the "D" faction adjustment values are earned These apply to multi-item work orders, but the A/B/C values also apply to single-item work orders in exactly the same way (obviously the D rating for partial completion is not relevant to the single-item case). Note that not all combinations for 3-item and 5-item work orders have been individually checked, but are assumed by extrapolation. Also note that the numbers given below are the final sum of the faction adjustments. Vanguard actually reports these rewards split over a larger number of lines. Any lines reporting zero are not listed here at all. Qalia Refugee Camp Nearest Rift(s): The Temple of Dailuk Chunk: Jharru Flats, Qalia. Location inside chunk: In the middle. Faction *+36/+24/+12/+6 Qalian Artisans *+36/+24/+12/+6 Khal Artisans *+60/+48/+36/+30 The City of Khal *+30/+24/+18/+15 Khal Foreign Quarter Tar Janashir Nearest Rift(s): Tar Janashir Chunk: Tar Janashir, Qalia. Location inside chunk: Right next to the riftway. Faction * +2 to +12 Mekalia Artisans * +2 to +12 Qalian Artisans *+20 to +40 Mekalia * 0 Forces of General Irinas Ulaben *+10 to +20 Upside Alliance *+10 to +20 The City of Khal Desert Sun Trading Post Nearest Rift(s): Coterie Infineum Sanctuary (N) and Razad (E) Chunk: The Infineum Plateaus, Qalia. Location inside chunk: Close to the eastern river bank, southern end. Faction Rewards *+2 to +12 Qalian Artisans *+2 to +12 Hathor Zhi Artisans *+10 to +20 Hathor Zhi Western Winds Trading Post Also known as "Ligor's Camp" or "Nyrgard". Nearest Rift(s): River Palace (S) Chunk: Dragon's Backbone, Qalia. Location inside chunk: Shoreline. Faction *+36/+24/+12/+6 Qalian Artisans *+36/+24/+12/+6 Lomshir Artisans *+60/+48/+36/+30 Lomshir *+60/+48/+36/+30 Dark Horse Downs *-2/-2/-2/-1 Morduma Varanthari Afrit Also known as "Southern Qalian Trading Post". Nearest Rift(s): Afrit '''Chunk: Afrit, Qalia. Location inside chunk:' Right next to the riftway. Faction *+36/+24/+12/+6 Qalian Artisans Kojan Tawar Galan Chunk: Tawar Galan, Kojan. Location inside chunk: Shoreline. *+36/+24/+12/+6 Kojani Artisans *+60/+48/+36/+30 Martok Clan *+60/+48/+36/+30 Port of Martok *+60/+48/+36/+30 Ca'ial Brael *+30/+24/+18/+15 Tawar Galan - Foreign Visitation Area *+60/+48/+36/+30 City of Tanvu *+12/+12/+12/+6 Tursh Village *+12/+12/+12/+6 City of Khal Note: The "City of Tanvu" rewards above need re-confirmation. Varryn's Watch '''Nearest Rift(s):' Cragwind Ridge (NW), Razad (NE), Afrit (SE) Chunk: Varryn Dunes, Qalia. Location inside chunk: On the eastern river bank, northern end. * +2 to +12 Kojani Artisans *+10 to +20 Martok Clan * 0 Gulgrethor *+10 to +20 Port of Martok *+10 to +20 Ca'ial Brael *+5 to +10 Tawar Galan - Foreign Visitation Area *+15 to +30 City of Tanvu *+2 to +4 Tursh Village *+2 to +4 City of Khal Note: Yes, these are exactly the same as the Tawar Galan faction rewards. Thestra Veskal's Exchange Chunk: Veskal's Exchange, Thestra. Location inside chunk: Right next to the riftway. *+36/+24/+12/+6 Thestra Artisans *+36/+24/+12/+6 Leth Nurae Artisans *+60/+48/+36/+30 Leth Nurae Southwatch Chunk: Southwatch, Thestra. Location inside chunk: Just off the path through the chunk. *+36/+24/+12/+6 Thestra Artisans *+36/+24/+12/+6 Bordinar's Cleft Artisans *+60/+48/+36/+30 Bordinar's Cleft *+60/+48/+36/+30 New Targonor *+60/+48/+36/+30 Thestran Watch Fisher's Pen Chunk: Ocean Watch, Thestra. Location inside chunk: Extreme southeast corner of the chunk. Head north on the road from Tursh, and when the road enters the Ocean Watch chunk, head south away from the road. *+36/+24/+12/+6 Thestra Artisans *+36/+24/+12/+6 Tursh and Rindol Field Artisans *+60/+48/+36/+30 Tursh Village *+30/+24/+18/+15 Rindol Field *+30/+24/+18/+15 Thestran Watch Wardship of the Sleeping Moon Chunk: Wardship of the Sleeping Moon, Thestra. Location inside chunk: Right next to the Celestine Ward riftway. *+36/+24/+12/+6 Thestra Artisans *+36/+24/+12/+6 Leth Nurae Artisans *+60/+48/+36/+30 Leth Nurae Konarthi Point Chunk: Konarthi Point, Thestra. Location inside chunk: On the coast. *+36/+24/+12/+6 Thestra Artisans *+36/+24/+12/+6 Halgarad Artisans *+36/+24/+12/+6 Dahknarg Artisans *+60/+48/+36/+30 Halgarad *+30/+24/+18/+15 Dahknarg Charbrook Village Chunk: Shoreline Ruins, Thestra. Location inside chunk: Middle of the chunk. When on the road from Misthaven travelling towards Deebs, when the road enters this chunk and veres off west by northwest, when you reach the gate tower, turn northeast, going off the road, and the village is not far away. *+36/+24/+12/+6 Thestra Artisans Housing Outposts The Deebs Chunk: The Deebs, Thestra. Location inside chunk: Western side of the chunk, south of the Western Deeb Bridge. It has everything you need, but this is indeed a tiny outpost! *+36/+24/+12/+6 Kojani Artisans *+60/+48/+36/+30 New Targonor *+60/+48/+36/+30 Thestran Watch Daegarmo Isle Chunk: Daegarmo Isle, Kojan. (-16, 6) Location inside chunk: Northeast corner of the housing isle East of Tomb of Lord Tsang. *+2 to +12 Kojani Artisans Hasium's Hideout Chunk: Hasium's Hideout, Kojan. (-17, 7) Location inside chunk: Southeast corner of the housing isle North of Tomb of Lord Tsang. *+10 to +20 New Targonor *+? to +? Thestran Watch *+2 to +12 Kojani Artisans Last Updated The data presented above has almost all been re-checked and updated as of 29th February 2012. There are just a few things that still need to be checked: *Afrit - this outpost was not checked. *River Valley Outpost, Qalia - does this outpost exist? Not checked. In addition, the "City of Tanvu" faction reward at the two outposts Tawar Galan and Varryn's Watch needs to be checked (because the character used to check the rest of this data was at capped +20K faction with Tanvu, so could get no more!). Category:Crafting